Grace
by MelLeigh
Summary: Based on the Promo for 2.14. Blair is there for Chuck in his darkest hour. B/C.


A/N: While writing this story I was listening to the Grace by Kate Havnevik. I think it fits perfectly with the story. I would suggest listening to it while you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did this weeks episode would have ended much differently...

Chuck Bass stood on the edge of the roof of the Palace hotel. Looking down he could see the lights from the cars below. He wondered how badly it would hurt. Would he die before he hit the ground? If he didn't would he know the difference? He just wanted the hurting to stop. He knew once he lay flat on that pavement 40 stories below that the pain would subside and he would be freed of his demons. Taking a step forward he made his decision. He was going to jump

He was Chuck Bass, not some pathetic boy who lost his father and couldn't be with the girl he loved. Hell, he wasn't even someone who loved at all. He had to jump. The pain had to go away. It consumed his entire being. From the second he woke up each morning until the latest hours of the night when he finally succumbed to the alcohol. There wasn't a second where he felt relief. In his drunken haze, he knew this was the only way.

He looked down again. It couldn't be that bad. Nothing could be worse than what he was feeling at that very moment. He had to escape it and this was his chance. It would be so simple. One more step and the pain would vanish. He was going to do it, he had to.

"CHUCK!" He froze mid-step. She was here. No, he was hallucinating. She wasn't here. He had abandoned her that night and she would never forgive him. He was alone in the world and that wouldn't change. He was alone.

"Chuck, please come down. Please, talk to me." He heard the begging and the sobbing. He was making it up. It was all in his head. She wasn't there. The loud sobbing continued, he could still hear it over the loud sounds of the city.

One look back couldn't hurt anything. Maybe he would get to see her face one last time before it all came to an end. He turned and she was there. Her make-up smeared down her face, looking as beautiful as ever. She was an angel. Maybe he already died and this was heaven.

No, he had to believe that this kind of hurt didn't exist in Heaven. It was real. She was standing there begging him not to do this. She was in pain. He wanted to comfort her, but more than anything he just wanted this all to be over. He was torn.

He focused on the heart broken girl behind him. Her body wracking with sobs and her dress wet with tears. Her begging had subsided to a mumbling. He glanced down towards the traffic in the streets. And suddenly there was no choice to make, there was only one thing he could do.

"Chuck please," she managed through the tears. He was already stepping down. He couldn't do this, not to her. He couldn't force her to watch him jump to his death. He had hurt her beyond reason in the past, but he couldn't do this.

Suddenly she was his world again. He could only think of her and what he could do to keep her safe. His arms were around her in a matter of seconds. She stared up at him with fear in her eyes. She seemed so small and broken. He had broken her.

"I love you, Blair."

They were the first words he'd spoken in days and maybe the most important he had spoken ever. He spoke through the tears that were now freely running down his face.

"I...you almost....but," she stumbled over her words whilst pointing in the direction of the ledge he had been standing on just moments ago.

"It's alright. I'm here. I couldn't do it. I love you." She needed to know. He wasn't going to hurt her anymore.

"I love you, too." She freed herself from his embrace and pulled his face towards hers. Their lips met in a mess of tears for a kiss so tender it could never be duplicated. She broke the kiss.

"We need to get off this roof, Chuck. It's not safe. I'm scared you'll..." She was cut off by the feeling of his lips on hers.

"I'm so sorry. I won't ever leave you. Never again. You have to trust me."

"I do." He took her hand and led her towards the stairway. This was one promise that he couldn't and wouldn't break.


End file.
